Velha Infancia
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: “Não Há peças idiotas de trouxas aqui, não somos Romeo e Julieta. Não há Montequios e Capuletos, nem Malfoys e Weasleys. Somos Draco e Ginny, eu e a minha menina. é melhor você nos deixarem em paz.” Draco quer proteger a infancia deles.


Velha Infância

"_E a gente não se cansa _

_De ser criança _

_Da gente brincar _

_Da nossa velha infância" _

- Quem será? – uma voz se arrasta pelo ouvido dela, e mesmo que a pessoa não tivesse feito som algum, ela saberia quem era.

-Humpft, Draco. Mas tu és besta em?

- Menina... – ele sentou-se ao lado dela – você fala muita coisa que não deveria ser dita.

- Como o quê?

- Nada menina, nada.

- Já vi que ta insuportável hoje.

- Estou nada, estou um doce se você quer saber. – ele riu mais para si do que para ela e continuou olhando pra frente.

- E então que vai ser hoje? O que era aquela urgência na carta?

- Eu tava pensando, nós poderíamos tocar fogo no cabelo da Granger, aposto que queima rápido.

- Há-Há-Há você é completamente Hilário Malfoy. – ela revirou os olhos, às vezes não tinha muita paciência com ele – sério o que vai ser?

- Agente podia assumir um romance tórrido na escola. – falou displicentemente.

- O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu posso botar a mão por dentro da sua saia no meio do corredor, enquanto você faz barulhos suspeitos.

- Aff Malfoy, normalmente nós fazemos brincadeiras pra irritar as pessoas, e não irritar a nós mesmos...

- Não me irritaria...- ele disse, e ela nada respondeu.

- Nem um pouco – ele completou

"_Seus olhos meu clarão _

_Me guiam dentro da escuridão _

_Seus pés me abrem o caminho _

_Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só"_

_Menina,_

_Esteja na frente do salão principal no fim do jantar, seja rápida, não se atrase muito, você come demais. _

_Vai ficar uma baleia._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Draco._

Não havia problemas para Draco e Ginny. Nenhum. Não havia pais ou família rivais. Eles não se importavam, se eles tinham problemas, era entre eles. Não iam comprar brigas que não lhes pertenciam. Não tinha por que, não fazia sentido. Não lhes importava caras feias, ou sussurros, embora as pessoas ainda não tivessem realmente notado o crescente envolvimento dos dois. Eles eram discretos, não por motivos de fora, mas por motivos de dentro. Eles eram assim e pronto.

Eles gostavam de passear pelo lago com os braços atrás do corpo e em silêncio, gostavam de contar piadas um tanto quanto sujas e terem crises de riso, gostavam de pregar peças nas pessoas e de ganhar tudo que se pudesse. Gostavam de contar conquistas e fazer apostas. Nada importava, era a amizade mais valiosa. Pra ambos.

Ah, e de vez em quando eles gostavam de se pegar. Isso era um problema!

- Ginny, você está comendo tão rápido – Hermione tocou-lhes os ombros.

- Eu sei – engoliu a comida rapidamente – é que estou atrasada.

- Atrasada para quê? Não temos mais aulas, não tem treino de quadribol, e sei que você não tem deveres atrasados. Pode ter calma - Hermione Granger falava com Ginny Weasley como se esta fosse uma criança.

- Recebi um bilhete, tenho que encontrar um amigo, ele é muito chato com atrasos – ela revirou os olhos ao lembrar dos falatórios de Draco sobre pontualidade sendo sinônimo de elegância.

- hummmm – falou com um sorriso zombeteiro Hermione – quem é ele? Posso saber?- em quanto isso Ginny já se levantava da mesa, jogava os cabelos para trás. E quando já estava de costas pra hermione, ela se virou para dizer:

- Draco Malfoy – e hermione que tinha acabado de engolir um pedaço de pudim, engasgou-se arrancando um risinho irônico de Ginny.

- Draco! – ela chamou ao avistar ele em meio as pessoas que saiam do salão naquele momento.

- Menina, vem aqui. – ele chamou e continuou andando, e algumas pessoas olhavam estranhando o bom tratamento, mas um dia elas iam ter de se acostumar. Se eles se acostumaram, porque os outros não se acostumariam?

Ela andou atrás dele por um tempo, até que ele sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria principal. Ela o alcançou em pouco tempo e ficou parada em pé de frente pra ele, com os braços cruzados e uma pergunta nos olhos.

- Vai pergunta logo, imbecil – ele falou bufando, por já saber o que aqueles olhos significavam.

- Primeiro: imbecil é a vaca da sua mãe – ela falou pausadamente, e ele fez cara de ofendido, só a cara. – Segundo: o que você quer comigo? Nós nunca nos falamos na sexta-feira a noite.

- Aff, só queria a companhia da minha querida melhor amiga.

- Já sei. Hauahauahauah já sei!!

- Sabe o quê idiota? – ele estava ficando nervoso, detestava quando ela ria dele.

- Malfoy não tem encontro pra sexta-feira a noite. AHHHHHHHHHH o mundo é justo.

- E por acaso você tem, menina? – ele a olhou com um sorriso vencedor.

- Não, mas eu nunca fiz questão disso, e você sabe... agora, você. – ela o olhou com se tivesse realmente ganhado algo e começou a rir. Ele se levantou a olhando de cima.

- Não é como se eu não tivesse um encontro pra sexta- feira.

- Não? – ela o olhou com as mão na cintura.

- Não, eu tenho um encontro!!

- Tem? – ela agora estava confusa.

- Tenho claro, hoje o meu encontro da sexta-feira é com você weasley. – ele passou a mão pelo queixo dela e deu o seu melhor sorriso, aquele que ele dava quando queria algo dela, qualquer coisa.

- Não, não Malfoy. Você não vai me convencer com esse sorriso. Você não consegue um encontro e quer vir jogar suas tensões de fim-de-semana em mim? Nem pensar...

- Ih... eu senti uma pontada de ressentimento weasley. Você não é a minha segunda opção weasley. Pelo menos não sempre.

- Há-Há-Há já te disse que você está me matando de rir hoje?

- Vamos lá menina, você sabe muito bem que se eu quiser um encontro, eu tenho um encontro, qualquer um. Então...

- Então o quê? – ela o olhou com expectativa.

- Pra hoje, eu escolhi você.

- Anda Draco, tira logo essa camisa. – ela batia o pé no chão daquela sala pouco iluminada.

- Você é muito estranha weasley, pra quê eu vou tirar a camisa se nunca passamos de alguns beijos animados?

- Não interessa Malfoy, eu só gosto de te beijar quando você está sem camisa – ela sabia que aquele comentário era bastante constrangedor, mas não naquele momento, não com aquela pessoa. Com ele ela podia dizer o que queria, de verdade.

- Não é justo Ginny, tire você a sua primeiro. – ele olhou-a malicioso, o que não a fez corar, pelo contrario, ela revirou os olhos.

- Malfoy, esse é o seu encontro de Sexta-Feira, por mim eu posso ir embora agora. Você que sabe...

- Tá bom ta bom, você é tão irritante... – ele abriu o primeiro botão da camisa.

- Oh meu Deus, como você é lento Draco. – ela chegou mais perto e puxou a camisa dele para cima, passando pelo pescoço e jogando-a no chão. Ela olhou-o sem camisa ali. Tão branco quanto a neve. Mas tão lindo também. Olhou seus ombros altos, e seu peito bonito, sua barriga definida e seus braços... e então mais uma vez ela viu ali, aquela marca horrorosa, que em momentos de loucura ela achava tão sexy. Mas ela sabia o que queria dizer, e odiava aquela marca até o fim. O momento de silêncio estava deixando Draco nervoso, mas ele não disse nada. Ficou olhando-a como se ela fosse o objeto único de sua admiração. A única. Foi quando sentiu o dedo pequeno dela, percorrer seu braço onde a Marca Negra jazia. Quando ela tocava, era tão bom. Parecia que ela tinha o poder de limpar o lugar, por um segundo... um segundo apenas.

Passaram mais alguns momentos de silencio, quando ela olho-o nos olhos e sorriu:

- Vamos começar a diversão malfoy.

- Let's do it baby. – ele sorriu e puxou-a pela gravata, fazendo com que o corpo dela batesse no seu. E então a beijou, como se nada mais no mundo fosse mais interessante.

Ela segurou os ombros dele, cavando suas unhas negras ali, e mesmo que ele tenha sentido dor, ele não disse nada. Seguro-a forte pela cintura, apertou o seu quadril, encostou-a numa mesa e a beijou mais. Beijou fundo, com vontade, com carinho e com desejo.

Ela mordeu lhe a boca com carinho, o que sempre o fazia rir. E quando ele ria, era inevitável, ela ria também. E passaram tanto tempo rodando pelo chão por cima do outro, rindo e se beijando, as mãos chegando à pele. Os dedos dela nas costas dele, as mãos dele na barriga dela. Era sempre assim... Bem divertido.

Eles estavam deitados sobre a camisa dele em cima da mesa olhando pra cima, ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no braço esquerdo, e de vez em quando passava as unhas pela barriga dele, o arrepiando. Enquanto isso ele, passava os dedos pelos cabelos, tão cheio de vida dela.

- Draco? – ela perguntou sem se mover, olhando para o teto.

- Diga menina.

- Quando você sai com as outras meninas, você nunca tira a camisa?- ela falou num tom infantil que o fez rir um pouco.

- Claro que eu tiro né Ginny? Ou você acha que é só você que gosta de ver e tocar isso tudo?- falou convencido, de verdade, ele era assim.

- Quero dizer, a Marca não assusta elas? – seguido dessa pergunta, veio um silêncio, Draco detestava esse assunto.

- Elas não podem ver a marca!

- Como assim? – ela se virou para olhá-lo estava curiosa.

- Eu escondo, faço um feitiço pra maquiar ela. – ele lhe respondeu sem olhar nos olhos dela.

- hum, sei... Por que você não maquia ela quando vai ficar comigo? – ela continuava olhando pra ele, dessa vez ele baixou os olhos pra olhá-la.

- Sinta-se importante weasley – ele falou num meio sorriso, e depois ficou sério, e completou a frase – Não quero que haja qualquer tipo de máscaras entre nós. Sorriu, deu um selinho nela, e se voltou para o teto outra vez. E o mesmo ela fez.

- Menina?

-Hum?

- Por que você pede pr'eu tirar a camisa, se você sabe que a marca está sempre aqui?

- Porque eu quero vê-la... – ela respondeu, e ele franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- Por que? – ele esperou a resposta, que demorou dois minutos pra chegar.

- Pra que eu não me apaixone por você. – e depois disso, tudo o que veio, foi o silêncio.

Depois daquele dia, alguma coisa mudou. Eles nunca tinham falado sobre se apaixonar antes, nunca. Falavam sobre coisas sérias, e sobre a amizade deles. Mas aquilo, nunca tinha acontecido. Pois fez cada um deles reagir de uma maneira deferente. Draco decidiu que queria que Ginny se apaixonasse por ele, não por algum motivo especial, mas só porque ele gostava demais dela. Achava ela legal, bonita, interessante, ela o conhecia bem. Todo mundo sempre diz que pra namorar, é preciso cumplicidade, e isso eles tinham. Ter uma namorada seria legal.

Acontece que draco era um pouco criança nesse aspecto, ele não pensou durante momento algum que um relacionamento assim pudesse acabar com amizade deles, achava que eles nunca acabariam com aquela amizade. Por motivo algum.

Já Ginny, ficou tão apavorada com aquela confissão, ela sabia que draco não tinha entendido o valor real dela. Não querer se apaixonar, é estar ciente de que corre esse grande risco, e se draco descobrir, ela estaria morta. Então o que ela precisava era arrumar uma paixão o mais rápido possível. E então ela começou a busca.

- Boa noite, Ginny. – Harry falou e logo em seguida beijou a nuca dela.

- Boa noite – ela sorriu – senta aqui do meu lado – e se afastou para que ele pudesse tomar o lugar ao seu lado na mesa do jantar.

- Como foi o dia Harry? – ela lhe deu um sorriso tão encantador, que o estomago do Pobre Harry deve ter dado um salto de contentamento.

- Foi normal, e o seu? – mas não ouve resposta, talvez um murmúrio de "também", mas ela estava ocupada comento torrada com mel, deixando as vezes um pouco de mel escorrer pelo queixo, e tudo que harry fez foi sorrir divertido e ...

Do outro lado do salão...

- Draco, se você cortar mais esse tomate, vai dar pra inalar ele. – Blaise falava enquanto olhava Draco, fatiar, ou melhor, esmagar o tomate em seu prato.

- Você é um comediante nato Zabine – falou sem um pingo de humor, enquanto assistia, junto com todo o salão, Harry Potter passar a língua debilmente pelo queixo da pequena weasley, até chega a boca e beijá-la.

- Qual o seu problema hoje Draco? – Blaise parecia confuso.

- A menina, ela é o meu problema.

- Que menina Draco?!

- Não é uma menina zabine seu idiota. É A menina. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Quem?!!

- A Ginny,zabini seu retardado.

- Ginny, você quer dizer Ginny Weasley?!

- Claro, você conhece outra? – Draco pensou se Blaise, podia ser mais imbecil do que já era. Só fazia pergunta idiota.

- E qual é o problema com ela?

- Ela devia estar se apaixonando por mim zabine. E não pelo idiota do Potter.

- Hum? Você só pode estar louco. Por que diabos você queria que a weasley se apaixonasse por você? É algum tipo de plano do trabalho? – nessa hora Blaise falou baixinho.

- O quê? Que trabalho o quê Blaise. Queria que ela se apixonasse por mim porque seria legal. Eu gosto dela. – e dizendo isso, levantou-se da mesa, e foi em direção a mesa da grifinória.

- Ginny? poderíamos conversar agora? – Draco falou num ar educado, atrás de Ginny e Harry que estavam abraçados na mesa.

- Oh. Que Susto Malfoy. Você tem essa mania de chegar sem ser notado. Que horror – ela falou divertida com a mão no coração.

- Malfoy sai daqui. Por que você veio falar com a Ginny? – Harry exclamou com raiva e confuso.

- Agente poderia conversar agora Ginny? – Draco insistiu sem dizer nada pra Harry.

- Draco,sua lesma, será que você poderia esperar o jantar acabar? – ela perguntou 'educadamente'

- Não imbecil, se eu pudesse esperar o jantar acabar, não tinha vindo agora né?

- Hey, Malfoy não chame a Ginny de imbecil. Você ta louco? E que conversa é essa de conversar com ela? – Harry, coitado, ninguém nunca explica nada pra ele.

- Tudo bem Harry, eu faço isso normalmente. – ginny falou querendo tranqüilizar harry.

- Isso o quê? Ouvir desaforos desse idiota?

- Não Potter Tapado – Draco revirou os olhos, e ginny achou super engraçado – nós conversamos normalmente.

- Hum? – bixinho do Potter nunca entende nada (narradora malvada se manifestando)

- E então menina, vai dá ou ta difícil? – draco a olhou, e esperou a risada dela que logo chegou, ela adorava esse trocadilho.

- Dá pra você o quê Draquinho? Será que você pode? – ela o olhou desafiando, e naquele momento, em que brincava com draco. Harry parecia que nem estava ali.

- Eu posso sempre. Vamos logo, eu preciso falar com você. – ele estendeu a mão pra ela que continuava sentada, ela agarrou a mão dele pra se levantar:

- Aff Malfoy você é um saco viu. – quando ela ficou de pé em frente à Draco, Harry piscou varias vezes como pra entender.

- Ginny pra onde você vai?- potter perguntou.

- Conversar com o Draco, e é bom que ele tenha algo de muito urgente pra me dizer – olhou de esgoela pra draco – pois eu nem acabei o jantar e to com fome.

- Morda a Língua e coma Weasley. – draco sibilou, pois sabia que a fazia rir, essas tiradas sarcásticas dele.

- Por qual motivo você vai conversar com ele Ginny? – Harry tentava entender, pois o que ele entendia, devia ta muito errado.

- Ué, porque ele é meu amigo e quer conversar, e como uma boa amiga que eu sou...- ela olhou pra draco.

- Eu sei weasley que você vai querer algo em troca – draco falou impaciente, tava demorando muito ali.

- continuando...- Ginny virou-se pra Harry – ai eu vou ver o que Draco quer, e depois te encontro na sala comunal Harry.

- Você é amiga dele? – Harry estava ficando com medo.

- Incrível né? Mas sou... – ela sorriu pra draco.

- Há-Há-Há tão divertida você é Ginny... – Draco segurou o braço dela e começou a puxar pra sair daquele lugar.

- Mas... Isso não faz sentido – Harry falou finalmente. – nessa hora draco e ginny se olharam e os olhos dançaram em contentamento, mais uma oportunidade pra uma piada interna deles.

- Falou o presidente do clube do "o-que-faz-sentido-ou-não" – falaram ao mesmo tempo, Draco e Ginny. e começaram a gargalhar, o que chamou mais a atenção de quem já olhava pros três conversando e atraiu novos olhares.

- Ah draco eu adoro essa, agente viu aonde mesmo?! – Ginny se virou pra draco.

- Em Will e Grace, na vitrine daquela loja de Tv.

- Ah foi. – e então ela gargalhou mais. E foi a vez de draco não entender.

- É que eu sou Grace, e você meu amigo Gay. – e nessa hora a parte do salão que tava prestando atenção deles, também riu com ela.

- Ah é? – Draco falou se aproximando...

- um-hum – ela continuou a rir.

- Você sabe muito bem que de Gay, eu não tenho nada né Menina? – quando disse isso, ele a agarrou pela cintura e deu um beijo no pescoço dela, e começou a fazer cócegas. E ela se derreteu em risos, eles ficaram brincando alheios a todos os olhares de atordoamento que olhavam pra eles.

- Pará Draco. Pará.

- Não!!

- Por favor Draco, to cansada de cócegas.

- Só paro se você disser: eu sei que você não é gay Draco, e que também é muito gostoso, e beija muito bem.

- Digo nada...

- Ah é? – e começou a fazer cócegas e a soprar no ouvido dela.

- Ta bom ta bom. Eu Digo.

- Diga.

- Draco não é gay, é gostoso, inteligente , beija bem, e tem ótimas mãos para massagens.

- Você é uma ótima amiga menina. – ele parou as cócegas, e cansada ela se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o. Foi quando reparou que o salão todo estava em silêncio, provavelmente achando aquela cena a mais bizarra de todos os tempos.

- Ginny volte aqui!! – Rony gritava com ela pela sala comunal.

- Me deixa em paz rony, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – ela não agüentava mais essa conversa sobre a pequena brincadeira dela e de draco no salão.

- Você ta maluca?

- Por que rony? O que tem de mais nisso tudo?!

- Virginia nossas famílias se odeiam há anos. O pai dele tentou te matar?!

- E daí? – ela perguntou, aquilo realmente não queria dizer nada pra ela.

- e daí? Como assim e daí?!

- Nós não temos nada a ver com isso rony, ele não tem nada a ver com o pai dele tentar me matar, eu não tenho nada a ver se meu pai odeia o dele. Eu gosto dele, ele gosta de mim, somos ótimos amigos e pronto.

- Ele é sonserino!!! – rony já não tinha mais argumentos.

- Que se dane! É só uma casa Rony. Não diz nada sobre nós dois. Diz sobre Draco, assim com a Grifinoria diz sobre mim... mas não diz absolutamente nada sobre nós.

- por que ninguém entende isso?! É tão obvio – e subindo as escadas pro dormitório, entrou e bateu a porta.

Estava se sentindo péssima na manhã seguinte, as pessoas de sua casa ficaram irritando-a sobre, comungar com o inimigo. E seu irmão e os amigos dele, tentavam inutilmente fazer ela entender os princípios que testemunhavam contra tal amizade. Entrou no salão comunal e todas as pessoas a olharam, como se fosse o ser mais estranho da face da terra, olhares e sussurros tão diretos a deixavam tonta, sentiu que poderia cair naquele momento. Quando os dedos de draco tocaram a sua cintura, ali mesmo, na porta do salão comunal, e os lábios dele perto de seu ouvido sussurraram:

- Toma café comigo hoje

- Por deus como é que as pessoas não entendem como posso ser amiga dele?- ginny pensou, sorriu pra draco, segurou a mão dele, e deixou-se guiar.

Chegaram a beira do lago, draco abriu a bolsa, tirou uma toalha forrou, sentou-se e puxou ginny para o chão. Tirou alguns sanduíches e uma garrafa com dois copos.

Ginny serviu um liquido cor de chá nos copos, pegou um e bebeu. No mesmo instante fez uma careta

- Draco, isso é uísque, são 8 horas da manhã draco.

- Momentos drásticos, pedem medidas drásticas. – e dizendo isso ele virou o copo.

Comeram em silêncio, e depois ficaram muito tempo abraçados olhando o lago sem dizer nada, quando draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Engraçado, quando agente começou a ficar amigo, eu nunca parei pra pensar sobre esses problemas de família, e casas e tudo mais. Mas as pessoas parecem se importar.

- É. Antes de ser sua amiga, eu não gostava de você. Mas não tinha nada a ver com você ser um malfoy, ou um sonserino, eu não gostava de você...

- Eu não gostava de você, porque você era insuportável – draco cortou ginny e falou.

- Ah é Draco? Eu era insuportável?

- um-hum. Era... – ele enfatizou o passado.

- Draco, eu queria beijar você agora. – ela falou e ele a olhou divertido.

- É seria legal, mas as pessoas vão passar e...

- Pensei que você não ligasse pras pessoas – ela falou triste.

- Eu não ligo – ele disse segurando o rosto dela.

- Então é o quê?

- Seria embaraçoso, elas passarem e eu estar sem camisa em cima de você. – ele riu.

- não precisa tirar mais a camisa então. – ela penteou.

- Não que eu não goste Menina, é que...

- Sério, não precisa tirar a camisa mais, eu posso tirar em outro lugar depois de começar o beijo. – ela falou maliciosa e ele riu.

- É que você disse que sem camisa você não...

- Tarde demais. Agora já foi. – olhou-o em expectativa, ele sorriu segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos:

- Agora já foi – ele disse, e beijou-a.

E quem passou por ali naquele momento, teve a oportunidade de se escandalizar mais um pouquinho com Draco e Ginny.

"_Você é assim,  
um sonho pra mim  
e quando eu não te vejo  
eu penso em você  
desde o amanhecer  
até quando eu me deito_".

- Ginny, quero falar com você. Sério. – Hermione seguia Ginny pelo corredor.

- Tá bom, o que foi? Falaram que eu e draco andamos nos beijando. Pois é... – Ginny não agüentava mais, tanto alvoroço por uma besteira.

- Ginny, você sabe que vocês estão em lado opostos. – hermione bufafa exausta.

- E daí? Acredite... somos opostos em tudo, e assim é mais gostoso – sorriu e hermione achou aquilo tão malfoy que quase passa mal.

- Não é Certo Ginny, mas cedo ou mais tarde tem que acabar.

- Eu escolho mais tarde então – Ginny apresava o paço.

- Você tem que olhar pro mundo real Ginny.

- Meu mundo real é sobre mim e draco, fazendo o que queremos. E nós queremos ficar juntos. – que conversa sem futuro.

- O mundo real é onde ,você sabe muito bem, Malfoys e Weasley não podem ficar juntos.

- Eu entendo isso Hermione.

- Então o que falta Ginny?

- Eu entendo sobre Weasley e Malfoy. Mas não significa nada pra Draco e Ginny.

- Cresça Ginny, você está sendo infantil.

- É talvez, mas eu gosto da nossa infância. – e saiu correndo antes que chegasse ao ponto de socar Hermione.

Quando alcançou o corredor da sua aula, os alunos da grifinória cercaram ela, a olhando ameaçadoramente. Os meninos a insultavam e as meninas a empurravam.

- Traidora.

- Nojenta.

- Comensal idiota.

- Interesseira.

- Vaca Malfoy.

O mundo de ginny estava rodando, não só ela naquela roda imbecil ao seu redor. E ela sentiu as lagrimas embaçarem seus olhos, fazendo-a ver os borrões das pessoas, marrons transformando-se em amarelo, e depois o vermelho de seus cabelos invadindo seus olhos, e quando estava prestes a cair, sentiu braços ao seu redor, abraçando-a forte.

- Eu estou avisando, pra cada um de vocês, deixem a minha Menina em paz. Se eu ver algum de você dizendo algo que ela não queira ouvir, vão desejar nunca terem pisado nesse lugar ouviram? – a voz de draco não era agitada, não era um grito. Pelo contrario, era calma e compassada, para que todos entendessem o recado. E quando acabou de dizer, pegou ginny no colo e levou-a para uma sala vazia.

- shiiii, calma menina, não chora não. – ele passava as mãos pelo rosto dela, e beijava os dedos dela que tocavam o seu de vez em quando.

- Eles estão certos Draco? É errado? – ela chorava sem parar.

- Não.

- Agente tem que acabar? Se separar?!

- Hey, ginny, nunca diga isso ouviu? Nunca. Não vamos nos separar.

- Prometa Draco. – ela o olhou nos olhos tentando ver por completo a beleza azul dos olhos dele.

- Eu não posso... mas farei tudo que tiver ao meu alcance- ela gritou de dor, o coração apertado e medo, e chorou. Ele segurou seu rosto, encostou o nariz no dela e sussurrou:

- Nada importa Ginny. é tudo sobre eu e você, minha Menina.

No outro dia o castelo acordou cheio de avisos pelas paredes. Draco passou a noite ninando Ginny e quando ela dormiu, ele saiu pra escrever recados importantes.

As pessoas passavam pelos corredores, e podiam ler nas paredes, em tinta vermelha.

"Não Há peças idiotas de trouxas aqui, não somos Romeo e Julieta. Não há montequio e capuletos, nem Malfoys e Weasleys. Somos Draco e Ginny, e é melhor você nos deixarem em paz."

Mas não foi o que aconteceu, os pais de Ginny vieram no dia seguinte e levaram-na do colégio. E Draco ficou sem entender muita coisa, mas ele sabia, ele tinha certeza de que ela não tinha ido de boa vontade, e sabia mais ainda que ela não tinha ido pra sempre.

Era o ultimo dia de escola, e o baile dos formandos estava para começar, Draco Malfoy vestido tão lindamente, descia a escada sem muito animo. Baile sem dançar é uma droga e dançar sem ela... Não existe. O Som tocava alto e as mesas estavam cheias, de alunos e parentes. Draco adentrou o salão sem interesse, sentou-se numa das mesas no canto, com um copo de bebida na mão, assistia tudo sem interesse. Viu as meninas de sua casa todas bem vestidas, os rapazes bem acompanhados, as mães bem orgulhosas. E sua deveria estar chegando, mas ele não ligava, estava nem ai. Foi quando ele viu uma cabeça ruiva passar, nem se incomodou, deveria ser o Irmão da Menina. E realmente era, ele vinha acompanhado de granger. Ele viu mais um bando de pessoas ruivas passarem logo após o casal. Então ele viu outra.

Uma criatura pequena, que olhava para a frente com tristeza, linda em um vestido branco pelo joelho, enquanto Potter a segurava pelo cotovelo. Ele não acreditou que ela estava ali, não depois de tanto tempo.

Não teve duvidas, levantou-se, e seguiu em direção a ela. O salão cheio de pessoas dançando, estava difícil de passar. Mas aquele obstáculo era nada, perto da vontade de ver os olhos dela outra vez. Quando chegou perto o suficiente ele a chamou.

- Menina! – falou alto pra que ela ouvisse. E ela ouviu, no começo um olhar triste ela direcionou pra ele, mas então ele sorriu. E como já foi citado, era inevitável, se ele sorria ela sorria também.

- Draco! – ela gritou, e Harry apertou mais seu cotovelo. Ela puxou, mas ele não largou.

Draco percebeu, e se aproximou o mais rápido que pôde. As pessoas ao seu redor foram abrindo um circulo, todos pararam para ver, o silencio total, tudo que se ouvia era a musica ao fundo. Antes dos irmãos dela chegarem ele a alcançou puxou-a pela cintura, livrando-a das mãos do potter babaca.

"One Last Time, for one Last Dance"

Ela encostou o rosto no peito dele, segurou forte ele pelo pescoço. E sentiu as mãos de draco rodearem sua cintura. A musica calma tocava, e eles calmos dançavam. Pois quando havia Draco e Ginny nada mais importava. As pessoas ao redor, eram só borrões, que olhavam paralisados a cena deles dois. De duas crianças sem sobrenomes.

- uma ultima chance, pra uma ultima dança – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, quando ela tocou o braço dele no lugar da marca.

- não, esse é só o começo. – ela sorriu , depois olhou pra ele séria – não desista de nós Draco.

- Nunca Menina, nunca.

"_eu gosto de você  
e gosto de ficar com você  
meu riso é tão feliz contigo"_

A estação estava lotada, ginny olhava impaciente, para trens que chegavam. Nenhum trazia o seu amor de volta. Já faziam alguns anos que não via Draco. E agora esperava ele voltar, no ônibus que traziam os prisioneiros libertos de azcabam.

"belo começo de família Ginny, com um ex-presidiário" – ela lembrou da ultima carta que ele lhe escreveu. Mas não importava, não era um Malfoy, não era um comensal, não era um prisioneiro. Era o seu Draco.

Depois de mais 40 minutos de espera, um trem negro e sombrio atravessou a estação, e o coração dela acelerou o máximo que era possível. Quando o trem parou fazendo fumaça, figuras estranhas desceram dele, uns sendo acompanhados por abraços, outros pra vagarem sozinhos. Mas logo ela pode avistar um par de olhos azuis, que ela nunca esqueceria.

Draco a avistou e caminhou até ela, sorriu e a abraçou com força.

- Você fica tão sexy de cabelo raspado Malfoy. – ela sussurrou quando ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, e puxou o ar como pra sentir todo o cheiro dela.

- Que saudade minha Menina, que saudade – ele falou segurando o rosto dela.

- Eu queria tanto beijar você Draco. – os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas, e ele lhe sorriu terno.

- weasley, você e essa mania de querer tirar minha camisa – ele falou pra amenizar a expressão dela e então ela lhe sorriu.

- Eu cresci e as coisas mudaram malfoy.

- foi?

- Um-hum. Eu era uma menina que queria tirar sua camisa...

- e?

- E agora eu sou uma mulher que ta louca pra te tirar as calças Draco. – ele sorriu e a beijou, a beijou daquele dia em diante. Pra sempre. Ele e sua menina, e suas lembranças de infância.

" _o meu melhor amigo é o meu amor"_


End file.
